Talk:Aviva/@comment-5139533-20120608033046/@comment-67.142.161.23-20120608090159
Why did he scream? WKSF1. Here's my version of what happened next. Chris: Martin, what's wrong?! Martin was wide eyed. He was having a vision of what to come. Kate came running to see and she saw the look on her Uncle's face. Martin's vision was this: He couldn't even believe what his mind was telling him. He saw himself (or that's who he thinks he saw) attack HIS OWN BROTHER AND STAB HIM WITH A POCKETKNIFE!!! Chris: Martin?! MARTIN!!!? Chris was shaking Martin trying to "wake him up". Martins eyes returned to normal, and he grabbed his head in disbelief. He almost fell over. Kate wondered. Kate: Uncle Martin, what did you see?! Martin: ...nothing. Chris: Nothing!? You must have seen something, it took a long time for you to snap out of it. Kate: (gently, but firmly) Martin, tell me what happened, what you saw. Martin didn't want to scare his brother with the thought. Martin: Hey guys, can I talk to Kate by myself? Chris: Sure. Aviva: Yeah. Martin and Kate went back into the bedroom. Kate closed the door behind her. Then turned around and looked at Martin with soul piercing eyes (different then she usually looks) They almost didn't look human. Martin was a little alarmed by this, so much he turned away so his eyes wouldn't match hers. Kate: (gentle but very serious). Martin, what did you see? Martin: (hestitated) At first...I thought I saw me, but now that I think about it, it wasn't me. Kate: You mean like a duplicate? Martin: Yes. An evil duplicate. Kate: What did this duplicate do? Martin: he... Never mind, it was just a weird nightmare. Kate (answered quickly and grown up voice). He stabbed Chris Kratt didn't he? Martin couldn't believe it! Kate seemed so calm. Martin: ( in amazement) How...how did you... Kate: What you saw was a glimpse of a world that is far out of the way now. You have nothing to worry about. Martin: A world?... Far out of the way? Kate looked down at the floor and told him something only he knows today. Kate: Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Reicarnation of the Wild Kratts Team? Martin: It sounds familiar. Something about a kid adopted into the Wild Kratts team is to have the power of "rebirth" or something? Kate: As you know, I was saved by you guys... And adopted into the Wild Kratts Team. Martin: You mean that... Kate: the legend is 100% true, and runs in MY veins. I am... The Reincarnation of the Wild Kratts team. Martin just sat there on his bed wide eyed in what he had just heard. Kate: If killed, I am allowed to travel to world to world to timeline to timeline. I'm surprised you remembered something from the distant past world. It's very rare. Some one other than me that remembers. Martin: Why don't I remember it, and why aren't we in it now? Kate: You don't remember and we aren't in it now because that was a dead end world. Martin: What happened? Kate: A zachbot replica of Martin Kratt, stabbed and nearly killed Chris Kratt to cause a huge misunderstanding between the Wild Kratts. Martin: Chris survived? Kate: Yes. I knew you would never do such a thing, so I had a talk with you and I almost died from Zach, who stabbed me from behind a tree. But I survived as well. But then, Zach kidnapped my mother. Martin: Aviva? Kate: Yes. Eventually we were all captured. Chris was to be the first to die. The most horrific death of all of us. Martin: Why?! Kate: If you think back, you'll find that Chris was the one who rescued me, or, in Zachs eyes, took me away. Zach thought that Chris should be the one who paid. Martin: did he? Kate: No. Zach had planned to torture Chris until Chris died, but I offered to take Chris' place, and Zach accepted. I died in Chris' place. That world is dead and gone. NEVER TO RETURN! Martin: I'm surprised you remembered it in such detail. Kate: I have the metal knowledge of someone of the age of 100. Remembering worlds for me is nothing. I just hope someday, I can make it to adulthood without any deaths along the way. Martin: Adulthood? Kate: In each world, I go back in time a few months than where we were before. Because of this, I may never reach adulthood. (returns to her perky self) Enough of this then, let's have breakfast, I'm starving. Kate left the room her own happy self. But Martin wondered if she really was. The Wild Kratts Conflict is a story right here on Avivas wiki! Check the other pages to find it. It's the story of the past world Kate was talking about. The Wild Kratts Conflict was written by WildKrattSuperFan1 (me) and Lovemeaviva.